


Welcome

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fake AH Crew, TMA AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Statement of Angel Owens, regarding his time in the presence of the criminal organisation known as the Fakes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Welcome

Statement of Angel Owens, regarding his time in the presence of the criminal organisation known as the Fakes. Original Statement given October 29th, 2019. Audio recording by Trill Principe, Head Archivist of the Reptilian Institute, Los Santos. Statement Begins. 

Moving to Los Santos wasn't entirely my choice, so I suppose you could say it wasn't my fault I fell into the wrong crowd. No, it was my brother's fault. Percy always got into trouble, and I've always watched from afar. Sometimes I'd help, but it wasn't until he got hurt that he taught me the basics and got one of his contacts that owed him a favour to train me. 

Thinking back, I think it was that training that had me giving into those urges to draw back. I never got on with people, you know? Maybe it was this inherent wish that drew them to me, the relief that overcame me when the last person had left. Maybe it was what forced Percy away. I think he's dead now, trusted in a sniper that he forgot he had abandoned. 

I'm glad he's gone, he wasn't there when I became Angel, wasn't there when my hair was sheared off. Wasn't there to protest. He always thought he owned me, and, coming from the Southeast, was not a very accepting person. He nearly had a meltdown when I mentioned going to the annual Los Santos Pride one year. 

I was on my own for a while, doing work for any no name crew I found that'd pay, typically providing long distance support. That was my specialty, sniper rifles, something with a scope, but I also found joy in the infiltration work, and sometimes I'd be just another gun. I never connected with any crew, and eventually you get tired of bouncing from crew to crew. You want to find a crew that you will give your loyalties to, even if they will eventually sell you out. 

I had my tells. I began leaving at job sites, angel wings sprayed onto walls, burgundy feathers scattered at my sniping spots. It wasn't long until one of them found me. Silver, one of the most prominent members of the Fakes, was by my cat as I left a store, typical grocery run, you get the drill. The first thing I noticed, after his gun tucked under his jacket and the knife outline in his tight jeans, was his tattoos. On his left hand was an open eye and on the right was a closed eye. 

He asked if I knew of the Fakes, and I had replied that of course I did, you couldn't last more than a day without hearing about them. He then said, "I know a lot about you, Angel. I know where you are going, what you want, who you are." Then, he moved closer, whispering in my ear as I stood still. "I even know what you are." This one sent a shiver down my spine, and I had to steel myself to ask what he wanted. 

"You," he said as he pulled back, eyes twinkling. "The Kingpin thinks you'd be good for us, thinks you're one of us. I happen to agree." He leaned on my car, and I frowned.

"Not if you're going to disrespect my car like that. Get up. Argonaut did nothing to you." He looked at me a bit bewildered for a moment, glancing between me and the car before he raised a brow. 

"This is the ugliest thing I've seen? A neon green Hellion? What the fuck?" I had frowned again, but he dropped the issue. "Look, are you in or not?" 

"Sure, eye boy, take me to your leader." He sort of smiled at the nickname, and I didn't understand the twisting feeling in my guys, but I do now. I know why he asked me, why the Kingpin wanted me. Why they will want more, and why I will go and get a newcomer one day, help them join. 

I met them, the Fakes. It doesn't matter what happened in between my meeting of Silver and my meeting of the crew, just a ride out to an air base. I was told not to question anything, but also question everything, which made sense.

I was taken to the Kingpin first, and it was wrong. Not something horrific wrong, just not correct. He seemed off as he grinned at me from behind the desk, his head cocked just slightly too much, or was it too little? It's hard, trying to remember what was wrong. 

"Sit, sit! Angel, it is a pleasure," he spoke as he held out a hand. I shook it, and it was cold, the skin having an odd rubbery texture. We spoke about things, if I wanted to join, I'd have a room at their base, and I'd mainly be infiltrated with points of providing sniping backup for their main. It sounded great, but I didn't let it show. You don't do this in my line of work. I had just mentioned it suited my needs when a door opened. 

The Kingpin had turned, and I could see the mustache was fake, which made panic flutter through me until I realized something: that door had not been there before. The woman that stepped out seemed twisted for a moment,like her body had been spun as her feet had kept their place. Then I blinked, and she seemed normal. Blue hair that became pink at the ends, a cat shirt, and piercing eyes that stared at me, a grin on her face. 

"Did you feed the cats?" She had asked, staring at the Kingpin, who had lost all energy he had had during our conversation, and now just looked bone tired. 

"No," he had said, short and to the point. "This is our new crew member."

She nodded, and he asked if she'd take me to the Sauce, to learn how he did things, then said I'd meet the Golden Boy, as I would be doing most of my assignments with him. Then, I was tugged into the door, and it closed behind me. 

It was like a cat funhouse in there, you couldn't even see the floor. It was all I could do to follow her through the never ending spirals. Sometimes we'd go through walls with no doors,sometimes jumping on the floor to land on the one below, other times going through the roof to get to another floor. There were always at least five cats with us, fur lighting up like neon puffballs. 

It never ended, just kept going, on and on, forever and ever, until it didn't. Suddenly there was a door, and the lady opened it, and I sucked in a breath of fresh air. Of course it opened out onto the roof of a building, but that wasn't the point. Sitting near the edge was a man, and I stepped towards him only to hear the door slam behind me, and as I whirled around, it disappeared, twisting up into itself until it was gone without a noise. I turned back to the man who only glanced my way. I then realized we weren't alone. Hidden in the shadows of the typical rooftop entrance was another, Silver again. I ignored him, as he seemed content to merely observe. 

The man on the edge of the roof seemed sharp. Sharp eyes, sharp clothes, sharp demeanor. He wore a red jacket with white details, easily identified as the Fake's sniper, the Sauce. Percy would always compare my skills to the Sauce and Brownman, something I had never lived up to. I remember I had wished Percy was there with me, only so that he could have watched as I met the man I had always been compared to and be regarded as an equal. 

He showed me his gun, not saying a word until I was holding it. He had pointed to the side, where the ammo went. I remember I had raised a brow and opened the compartment, revealing the fact he had a customised rifle. Inside were small darts of a liquid shaped as bullets. "If I have time, I use this to poison my marks, let them die slowly as they panic," his voice had terrified me then, not expecting it, until the words actually sank in. I grinned at him, finally meeting his eyes. 

They were dark, pitch black and he met my grin. "I think we will be good partners in crime," he had said. Then I felt a hand wrap around my wrist and let myself get pulled away by Silver. We left the roof, going down into the penthouse. I had noticed we were back in Los Santos on the roof, but I guess i had just brushed it aside then. The room we entered was occupied by a man doused in gold sitting on a couch, a man sitting on the ground between his legs. Goldie kept a hand running through his hair as the other growled at his phone. 

Silver left me again, but passed a corner as he opened a door that made me notice the man lurking in the dark corner. He was surrounded by it, the pitch black shadows, letting it cake around him, making it hard to see his clothes, but it was easy to see the black skull that stared back at me. The infamous Vagabond. As I realised this, I had the smallest of flashes of memory, remembering when my brother had complained about a job he did with him. He had mentioned how he just stood there dramatically as lights flickered. I nearly laughed until the man playing on his phone stood up. 

I could see the rage clear on his face as he looked at me, and I had the urge to run until the man in gold tugged him down. "Calm down, boy, they're just here to talk. Hello, Angel, I presume." He looked at me in the eyes and I could tell he knew something I didn't. "You can call me Golden for now, and this is Mogar. I'll be with you for most assignments, or my tall, dark, and handsome friend, V, will." He tossed a wave towards the Vagabond, but I made no move to look at him, just kept my eyes on Golden. I saw something change in his eyes, and I felt as though I had passed some sort of test. 

"Goldie, do you know if Silver has a mark I can get? It's been too fucking long since my last hunt," Mogar had pipped up, pulling away from Golden's hand. He had told Mogar he could ask, but Silver wasn't here, an odd tone in his voice. Mogar seemed excited, and rushed off to hunt down eye boy. 

Golden moved closer to me, eyes piercing through me into my soul before stopping directly in front of me. "How much of what has happened to you today do you understand?" He asked, eyes calculating. None, I had said, only that these people I had met, the crew that I had agreed to join, weren't people, not even human. "Good, because you won't be soon." Then he left, leaving me alone with the Vagabond. 

Statement Ends. Clearly Mr.Angel is still alive, as he gave this statement to us. There have also been sightings of a new Fake, known by their feathers left behind. He was detained only once, and the two officers left to interrogate him were later terrified to leave each other's company. They each protested violently when asked to talk about the questioning. The Fake had escaped.

There isn't information I could find on this statement, but I did see a black Zentorno followed by a neon green Hellion yesterday, seeming to follow me to the Archives. On the other hand, my assistant Marv seemed to get excited over the idea of looking into the Fakes, so he has begun his research. End Recording.


End file.
